


Regretful Sunrise

by carriejack03



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Komachi is 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: The world doesn't need Cure Mint anymore.





	Regretful Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Since I had been without Wi-Fi for more than a month, I was able to read so much, especially Murakami's works. His style has inspired me to write this.  
> I owe a lot to Yes! PreCure, Komachi is my favourite Cure of all the times so I just couldn't pass the opportunity to experiment on her <3

The wind gently blew her hair as she looked towards the horizon, where the red sun was setting behind mountains, painting the sky in an orange colour, so dark, so pretty, while the darkness and the stars waited for their turn patiently.

Komachi stroked her hair, now much longer than when she was a middle schooler and her green eyes couldn't stop staring at the beautiful scenery in front of her. She tried many times to look away, but she physically wasn't able to do that, it was like she was under some sort of spell.

Komachi hadn't done much that day, she had woken up, made herself a good, lemon flavoured tea - she hated the bitter taste of coffee - as she warmed up a croissant in the oven, then she had turned on her phone and replied to her friends – mostly Karen, who always sent her a message when she woke up – and wrote an email to her editor as she slowly sipped her tea, before she threw on an old shirt and a long skirt. She then proceeded to read a chapter of the book she was current reading to wake up her mind before she washed her cup and made her bed. She opened the windows to change the air and went to wash her face. Then it was time for her to start working on her new book, the deadline was still far away, but she had too many ideas in her mind, too many characters and situations that had to be written down that she couldn't stop her fingers from typing out a story that would make millions of people fall in love with her work.

She stopped only when it was one pm, she stretched her fingers, had a quick lunch of rice and salmon, then she was writing again, filling the white pages with words that meant nothing alone but gave shivers when you read them one beside another. Komachi only allowed herself to close the laptop at five in the afternoon, she had forgotten the windows open but she didn't care much. It was spring, the sun wasn't that bad and it wasn't cold like winter. She took her book under her arm and decided to go for a walk, grabbing her wallet in case she would have wanted to do groceries.

As she passed the shops, she saw a tv turned on in a small bar and saw the new Pretty Cures – she couldn't remember their names, in the last years there had been so many – saving Kyoto from another villain who wanted to rule the world. They were cute, with all those colours and vibrant personalities and she unconsciously touched the pocket of her left breast, where she kept the pink phone that allowed her to transform in Cure Mint. Sometimes she got nostalgic of those times, where all she thought was to fight off villains with her friends, but times had changed, there were new Pretty Cures now and the world didn't seem to need Cure Mint anymore.

Komachi knew that Nozomi sometimes transformed herself to help the new Cures, her generation had been one of the first and they had plenty of experience to share, but Komachi didn't feel the need. It was in her past, as much as she treasured those memories, it was time for her to live her life.

She had become a rather successful writer, she wrote about romance and fantasy, taking inspiration from her own adventures and her series of novels about a boy who had become a Pretty Cure and fell in love with his (male) best friend became viral, inspiring many boys to be who they are. In some interview many had asked her if she wasn't a Pretty Cure, but Komachi just smiled, in that mysterious way that only her could pull off and never replied, leaving her fans to speculate about her true identity, but who was important to her knew the truth and she was fine with that.

Komachi ended up buying milk and all the ingredients for a good tempura, from fishes to vegetables of the best quality the market owed. She was walking back home when she saw that sunset, she stopped and didn't move anymore.

It must have passed half a hour since she stood there, unmoving. Komachi wasn't old, she had just turned twenty-five and could have called her life successful, but something was missing, no,  _ someone _ , and she knew who it was.

Natts, gentle, handsome Natts.

He had appeared to her one day, so many years ago, they had had their moments together and she had loved every second of it, drinking the attention he gave her like a starving woman. But he had to go back, he had a kingdom to take care of, she had cried and begged him to stay, but he was firm in his decision and she had to let him go, even if everything in her mind and heart told her to stop him. She hadn't seen him again and she doubted she will.

Karen had tried to hook her up with her coworkers but Komachi always found something she didn't like. One was too tall, one too short, the other had the nose too big, another had ears too small. In the end even her blue-haired friend had admitted defeat and simply told her that, when she was ready, she could tell her and she would have found the perfect match.

Komachi was grateful that Karen was so worried about her, but really, there was no need. She was happy like that, more so, she was thinking at adopting a cat soon, just to friend while she wrote, it wasn't like she didn't have the money for it, she didn't care about fashion or makeup anyway and never knew how to spend her money.

Looking at that sunset made Komachi wonder if the sun didn't have a secret too, turning red, nearly shameful as he hid behind the mountains. Why was it embarrassed? Did it do something wrong? Or was it too remembering its past, maybe when it was together with the moon before it split from it and was regretting it?

Because if that was so, then Komachi understood the sun, she too had a secret she didn't even tell Karen about. She had tasted Natts, she had tasted his lips, his skin, his body wrapping around her and entering inside of her... she had allowed it, she had liked it, he had touched her in a way that couldn't be repeated by anyone.

That was why she didn't want a relationship, she wouldn't feel the same emotions as then, the same satisfaction, so why bother? She didn't have carnal desires anymore anyway, a lover wouldn't be able to give her anything she didn't already have.

Natts was gone, he wouldn't come back, she had to keep living though, even if the sexual part of her being was dead.

“Are you okay, miss?” A little boy asked, looking up at her concerned, making her turn her head away from the sunset. His frontal teeth were missing and his nose was covered in freckles. Komachi thought it was adorable.

She smiled and nodded, bending her legs enough so that the boy wouldn't hurt his neck at staring up at her.

“I'm fine, thank you, I was lost in my thoughts.”

The boy blinked before smiling back, then he waved at her and disappeared in the park, so quickly that Komachi thought for a moment he had been an illusion.

She turned her eyes on the sun again, but with surprise, she didn't find it there anymore, in its place the moon had started to glow in the sky with its sisters stars that protected it like an army. Maybe the sun had been too embarrassed by Komachi's gaze and, once she had looked away, it hurried into hiding, not wanting her to look at it anymore. Komachi wasn't particular angry, she would keep looking at it tomorrow.

She tightened her grip around her groceries and finally decided to move, her legs ached for not moving for long and she started feeling her back being sore. She definitely needed to take care of her body more.

Once she was safe in her house, Komachi placed everything on the table and started the top where she would have cooked the tempura. She checked her phone, it was nearly seven and she wrote a quick message on the group chat to inform everyone she was cooking before she closed her phone again.

Komachi took out the pink phone from her breast pocket and looked at it. It was still in good conditions, even after years. She was tempted to transform again, to say those simple words, just to feel what it would be like to be Cure Mint again, but she refrained from it, knowing she would never go back to being her present self if she allowed that to happen.

The world didn't need Cure Mint anymore, but right now it needed Akimoto Komachi.

**Author's Note:**

> @carriejack03 on twitter!


End file.
